The What if Game
by D-Wadegurl
Summary: Jules and Valerie are together now, but after a run-in with one of Jules' exes, Val starts questioning if she is really good enough to be her significant other. Will Jules be able to show Val how much she means to her? And what will happen to the McAllister household, due to Jack's infidelity?


**Oh my gosh! Fanfiction finally added a Betrayal section! I'm totally stoked cuz I can write a Jules and Valerie story now :D  
I really love those two together! I think they're adorable and so incredibly beautiful :) Sure, maybe Valerie is a bit younger than Jules, but it's really great to see Val happy about something, since her mom and dad's marriage is clearly reaching the point of no return. This show is insanity at its best! **

**I am going to begin at the point where Jules introduces Valerie to her ex-girlfriend at the park, which will entail Val's perspective. I'm following the timeline of Betrayal, but putting my own spin on it. As in, incorporating thoughts and maybe some extra dialogue , and maybe tweaking a few scenes.**

* * *

"If you and I are going to get serious about this, you gotta get serious about George," Jules states, bending down to pet her dog. "He's part of the deal."

_I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. I'm never really sure whether she's being serious or not. _

"Right."

After the awkward pause, the silence is literally hanging in the air; _Jules says something about forgetting her keys at my house, so she has to go get them. She also wants me to bond with George while she's gone. But not before we get interrupted. _

A pretty blonde walks over and speaks up. "Hey stranger, it's been a while," she says, glancing towards me, giving me the strangest look.

"Not used to seeing you in the light of day." Jules replies a little too quickly for my liking. _What did she mean by that? Am I missing something? _

"Dalphine, Val, Val, Dalphine." We exchange brief hellos while Jules introduced us to one another.

_I sit there awkwardly, and completely silent as this Dalphine acts all familiar with George, as if she's known Jules for a long time. The worst part was when she said, "I've missed you George." It made me uncomfortable. Who is this girl, and what does she want? _

"Dal I gotta run, take care, okay," Jules rushes out, worry clouding her features.

_Jules takes off after that, without even giving me a single glance, and I have to admit, it hurt. And she left with me her ex. We really need to talk about this later. _

Dalphine looks down at me amusingly. "You guys are together?" She questions, referring to Jules. _This girl is really not making a good first impression on me. _

_I'm hesitant to answer her. I want to actually get up and leave, ignoring her question whole-heartedly. But I end up answering her. _

"Yeah," an icy tone in my voice, along with an emotion I can't seem to fathom.

She pets George again. "Watch out, she's a wild ride," Dalphine tells me all too knowingly. "As soon as she's got you, she's bored."

_Who does this lady think she is? Telling me what Jules will do? Nevertheless, she does seem to know a lot about her. But why does she feel the need to tell me all this info? _

"Broke a lot of hearts in my crowd."

That single sentence begins to make my heart pound at an uncontrollable rate_. Is that going to be my fate? Is Jules going to break my heart too? No, I don't want this to happen! Why would she cause me any pain? _

I shoot her an incredulous glare. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Sorry, none of my business; shouldn't have said anything. Nice meeting you."

_Same to you... She really rubbed me the wrong way, but maybe it was more so my insecurities that plagued my mind. How long will it be before Jules breaks up with me? Why would she want to be with me if she found someone else who is older; someone her age. Someone who is more experienced. Who am I kidding…? I don't stand a chance. _

"Bring it," I command George, and I toss the ball for George to retrieve as I contemplate on what just occurred.

* * *

I can't stop replaying what Dalphine said about Jules, so I head over to her place. When I arrive, Jules seems surprised.

"I didn't know you were coming over," Jules starts, giving me a quizzical glance.

She leans over, attempting to sweetly kiss me on the cheek, but I pull away reluctantly. I long to reach over and caress her face, but right now I have to tell her the truth. I see the disappointment shining in her beautiful orbs.

She sighs. "Okay, is this about the dog; because seriously, I can stop pushing it?"

_If only it was just about the dog, then this wouldn't be a problem, and I wouldn't be so damn nervous. I decide to simply cut to the chase, even if I know it will only lead to trouble. _

"Did you used to date that girl we met at the park today?" _I sound like a jealous girlfriend, and maybe I am. I know as soon as I ask her this, I'll regret it, but I just had too. _

She pauses. "Babe, jealousy? Seriously? It's a horrible destructive emotion, and it's a total turn off." I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it….. "I'm into this, okay. I promise to be straightforward with you, and I promise not to lie." _She sounds so sincere. It breaks my heart, knowing I have to end this before she does. _

I muster up enough courage to peer into her eyes and harshly respond back. "You can't promise me you won't break my heart."

"No one can promise that."

_Damn it, she's right. I so wish she wasn't. I don't want to get hurt. If I break her heart, then she can't break mine first, right? _

"I just, I'm getting this really strong feeling that I need to get out before it's too late."

"Ugh," now who's being the drama queen? She scoffs, annoyed by my honest statement. _This is not how I wanted this to go. She's making light of this, and it's not something that's funny at all. Doesn't she see that this is getting to me? All this uncertainty is making me feel as if I am getting in over my head. _

I'm yelling by this point. "Okay, call it what you want, but I've been through a lot lately. And I just don't think I'm up for the inevitable day when you meet someone else, or I go off to college, or this thing just runs its course_." I cannot believe I just spilled my guts to Jules, She is going to think I don't trust her and I don't want to be with her! I'm just afraid; so very afraid. _

Jules is pissed, and I don't blame her. "So we're breaking up now to avoid breaking up later? She questions with anger, followed by hurt not too far behind.

I shrug, not even knowing how to respond to her anymore. I start to get teary eyed. "This scares me, and it's the last thing I need right now," I admit, struggling to get out the words because of the emotional turmoil brewing inside me.

_I plant a kiss on her cheek and take off, leaving Jules speechless, and leaving me even more of a mess than I was at the start of the day._

* * *

**Alright, so this was kind of a recap of what happened between the pair during the most current episodes of Betrayal, but I just included Valerie's thoughts. Hope it wasn't too boring for you since it was a lot of what already happened. The next chapter will also involve the scene where Jules and Valerie make up in Val's room. But it was a really short scene, so I'm going to add extra time for them because they're awesome and totally cute! And then I'll have to improvise from there. **

**Just a quick question: Sofia Black-D'Eila was also on Skins, correct? She was into girls on that show too? I was just wondering because I've seen some comments about that and wanted to know if it was true. Thanks everyone for reading or writing a review. I truly appreciate it! :)**


End file.
